Canine Tendencies
by Maleficent Descent
Summary: Drabbles of a curious demon lord and a bemused priestess
1. It wasn't me

He was a feared demon lord, the perfect assassin, and he most defnitiely wasn't intimidated by the tiny miko currently glaring at him while tapping her foot impatiently.

"I will ask one last time Sesshomaru," she huffed, "'Where did the rest of the pocky go?"

Golden eyes stared at her blankly, revealing nothing. "I have said that this One did not eat the rest of your human confections. Perhaps the fox kit stole the treats when you weren't looking,"' he said.

Blue eyes stared at him flatly, Kagome looking more and more exasperated as the demon lord continued to try and convince her with innocent eyes.

"That would be believable Sesshomaru," she began, "if there weren't chocolate crumbs stuck on your mouth." Her mouth quirking in a half smile, she reached up and wiped them away with her thumb, saying with an amused twinkle in her eye, "Just ask the next time you want some."

She turned to rejoin the group, and Sesshomaru broke out of his reverie as he felt his sleeve being tugged. Looking into emerald eyes that seemed to large for the small face, the fox kit gave him a bemused look. "You got off easy this time, ususally she sits Inuyasha if he steals her pocky,"'he said, and scampered away to perch onto the priestess' shoulder.

The demon lord would never admit to a living soul, but if that was Kagome letting him off easy, he wasn't so sure he wouldn't retreat from the priestess if she got truly angry.

Sesshomaru being curious pupper Sesshomaru

comments give me life

3 Maleficent Descent


	2. No ball, only throw

It was taunting him-it had to be! Swaying back and forth, it practically smirked at him to try and take it. Sesshomaru growled, glaring at the object in the priestess' hand that saw fit to toy with him, to taunt him.

Suddenly the object flew through the air, and before he knew it he had run to catch it before it hit the ground. Holding the object in his hands, he returned to the priestess and held out the object for her to throw again. Slender fingers went to grab the stick from his grasp, black brows lifting in surprise when he refused to hand it to her.

"Sesshomaru...?"She said, looking at his hands and back up at his face, his eyes trained on the stick, "I can't throw the stick again if you won't hand it back to me."'

The rational part of him knew he needed to let it go to allow the stick to be thrown again, but he would not back down. "'No stick," he said quietly, "only throw."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, struggling to keep her mouth in a straight line, closed her eyes and nodded to herself. With her other hand, she reached into her backpack and grabbed out a green tennis ball. Tossing it in the air to get his attention riveted on the new object, blue eyes shining with amusement, she threw the ball.

He shot off again, leaving the stick in favor of the smaller, more colorful ball. Sango glanced aside to Kagome, cinnamon eyes going from confusion to amusement as she saw the two objects in the priestess' hands.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take him to realize I didn't actually throw the ball?" Kagome giggled.

This was absolutely based on a meme. I apologize for nothing.


	3. Bone to pick

She was going crazy-that had to be the only explanation. _Where on earth did everything go? I just replenished my bag a week ago_ , she thought, reaching to look around the bottom of the backpack and still not finding her sewing kit. If only it had been the cheap sewing kit-it seemed like every time she opened the bag, something was missing. One day a hairbrush, the other a mirror, then headphones, then reading glasses, the list went on.

"This is getting ridiculous," she huffed, and as she went to walk back to Kaede's hut, an abnormal brown lump caught her eye from the woods. Head titlting in curiosity, she made her way over to the mound, and saw several others in the vicinity of varying sizes. Bright red stood out from one of the mounds, and she knelt down to brush away the dirt. Black brows lifting in surprise, she saw the sewing kit that she just lost covered in dirt. After uncovering the other mounds, she found all of the 'lost' items of her backpack.

"What the hell...?"she said, "How did these get here?"

A rustle from the bushes behind her startled her, and she turned to see the demon lord standing behind her, her blue eyeglass case in hand. Golden eyes raked across the disrupted mounds with agitation, Sesshomaru having the gall to look offended by her disrupting his impromptu object graveyard.

In a deep voice, he said, "You have disrupted this one's territory, remove yourself at once."

Blue eyes narrowing in anger, Kagome glared at the demon lord, her hand clenched in a fist around the now cracking plastic kit. Standing, she gathered all of the objects into an extra plastic bag, and walked up to the demon lord. He met her glare evenly, but he was startled when she took a newspaper roll from the bunch and whacked him on the head with it.

"Bad doggie," she said, "Quit burying my stuff in the forest." Satisfied she had made her point, the priestess walked away from the bewildered and slightly chastened dog demon.


	4. Marking Territory

He felt his hand twitch in irritation, claws flexing. He wasn't bothered by the wolf demon currently trying to scent mark the priestess, not at all. He wasn't bothered that her normal sweet lemongrass and lavender scent was getting tainted by the wolf's musk, no, not him, he was above such things. However, it was clear the half demon still felt protective of the priestess, shoving the wolf away to brawl.

No, it was for the priestess' benefit that he walked over and let loose his aura, diminishing the stench of Kouga from her natural scent. Now more artuned to the presence of demonic auras, Kagome raised a brow at the unexpected caress, but didn't comment, more concerned with the squabbling demons. However, she was distracted when something soft brushed against her neck, seeing a white boa that could only belong to one other trailing across her neck, leaving the distinct scent of the demon lord behind.

She turned to face Sesshomaru, cerulean hues filled with confusion, but only met the back of the tall demon as his boa fluttered behind him. Writing it off as one of his growing odd quirks, she ignored the warm feeling in her chest in favor of stopping the fight between Inuyasha and Kouga.

It was for her benefit, he reasoned, ignoring the pleased, possessive feeling in his gut at her acceptance of his scent marking. No, it was his job as Alpha that led him to mark her, not the scent of another male on her. He was sure of it, pointedly ignoring his inner beast chuckling at his willful obliviousness. _Its going to be a great day,_ the beast thought, _when he finally realizes why he's so possessive of her._

Hey look I added plot

reviews help give me inspiration, so please review :)


	5. White Stuff everywhere

It was everywhere-all over her clothes, her hair, her feet. The sheer amount was ridiculous, creating a thick coat that felt uncomfortable and chafed against her skin. Spitting out the parts that got into her mouth, she glared up at the transformed demon lord, his floppy ears pressed back against his skull in guilt, the inner beast of Sesshomaru wilting under the anger of the tiny priestess. _It's not something I can control,_ he muttered to himself, _its just a reaction when I get petted._

Blue eyes promising death, she marched towards him, grabbing a handful of the stuff and shoving it in his face. He turned away, not wanting to see the evidence of his offense, giving a small whine.

"Don''t you try and apologize now!" she shouted, "Make sure to shed far away from us the next time, you mangy mutt!"

My kink is innuendos.

Reviews help me a lot, please check out my other works


	6. He is a good boy

Ever since that day with Kouga, Kagome noticed that the demon lord's more animalistic counterpart decided to come out and play more often. When she asked Sesshomaru why he kept releasing his inner beast so often, he replied, "The fox kit needs to begin to find his inner beast so he can transform, if he waits too long the transformation will be painful."

So Sesshomaru's inner beast began to show itself more often, coaxing the growing kit's inner fox to manifest, but with it came a small problem. While Sesshomaru was rather reserved with the members of the group, the beast inside practically craved affection, constantly nudging his head under the priestess' hand, begging for a pet. The stoic demon lord within felt slightly embarassed with his beast's obvious affection for Kagome in particular, often ignoring her after he transformed back.

Since he no longer shed his fur (that was a laundry nightmare that took two whole days to fix), she often enjoyed petting the soft fur of his ears, rubbing the overly affectionate dog's tummy as he played with the fox kit and wagged his tail. Today, he noticed the miko rubbing her kit's ears, saying, "Who's a good boy? You are my little fluffy pup!" The little fox kit preened under the attention, giving out high yips of happiness and running around his surrogate mother in excitement.

Not jealous at all, he meandered over to Kagome, laying down and placing his head on her lap, giving a small whine that his human counterpart balked at. Blue pupils within red eyes pleaded with the woman, his fluffy tail thumping against the grass. Eyes widening in understanding, the miko giggled softly, rubbing his ears until he practically purred, saying, "Who's a good boy? Is it you, are you the good boy? Yes you are!"

Content with her ministrations, he proudly gloated to his human self, saying, "It is me, I am the good boy."

He is a good boy. Reviews plz.

3 Maleficent Descent


	7. Fox's Scheming

_Fox's Scheming_

The little fox kit observed his surrogate mother and the demon lord interacting with her. He absently sucked on his lolipop, considering the demon lord with narrowed green eyes. They were travelling to the West, the demon lord had affairs that needed to be put into place before their pursuit of the evil spider demon could continue. Everyone was seated around the fire, Kagome collecting the pots and pans used for cooking so she could go wash them off in the nearby stream.

Golden eyes followed her as she puttered around, her soft hands brushing his auburn hair. Shippou closed his eyes, savoring the maternal touch that he would only admit under duress that he craved. Although he was blessed to know his father, his mother died shortly after he was born, killed protecting him from a boar demon before his father could intervene.

Therefore, when he first met the young priestess and saw her unusually affectionate nature, his boyish pride melted along with his heart. He loved Kagome ever since, even more when she let him call her Mom and cuddled him when he still had nightmares of his father's death, warm hands brushing his hair and tail, humming softly until he calmed.

He swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to make her happy and safe, and as he watched the demon lord consider the priestess with soft eyes, he formulated a plan. His father would always be a cherished memory, but the demon lord taking him in as a ward and teaching him about his beast made him realize he wouldn't mind if the demon lord acted as a surrogate father.

Green eyes darting between the priestess and the demon lord, seeing the look in the Lord's eyes as he watched Kagome, the little fox kit felt a mischevious grin spread across his face.

No, he wouldnt mind having the demon lord as a father at all.

I decided Shippo's POV might spice things up a bit. Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Puppy Love

_Puppy Love_

"Oh wow Kagome-chan, you're amazing at that!" said Akitoki Hojo, giving the priestess a beaming smile. Kagome gave a soft smile in return, chirping a happy, "It's no problem, just make sure you watch where you're walking next time."

The demon lord observed the boy, how his dark eyes practically sparkled at the woman who bandaged his knee. How his gaze was soft as he followed the priestess as she went about creating medicine for the scrape, looking much like a little pup following his mother.

To the outside viewer, it would have been obvious that Kagome wasn't showing much interest in Akitoki other than making medicine for his cut, the boy not getting the hint that she wasn't interested in him romantically.

However, to the demon lord, every smile looked flirty, her long lashes flluttering as the boy-Akitoki-continued to thank and praise her skills with medicine. Her voice was coy, not the slightly strained tone of a woman still trying to be polite to the man that wouldn't get the hint. The boy practically salivated after the priestess, fumbling and bumping around like a pup to get her attention, his infatuation plain for everyone to see.

It disgusted the demon lord, ignoring the green monster within that chanted that he should go over there and claim the girl in full view of the boy, just so he got the hint and stopped touching her. He scowled slightly, and decided to stand amongst the branches like his brother often did to get the lay of the land.

Golden eyes kept glancing at the two below, fists clenching and unclenching unconsciously. _It means nothing_ , he said to himself, turning to face the land once more, _If she wishes to mate with the half-wit it's none of my concern_. It didn't stop him from looking at the priestess often-in order to make sure her chastity was in tact of course.

However, to the outside observer, they would have seen his eyes soften slightly when he observed the priestess, how his gaze, unbenownst to him at the time, was full of muted longing.

Akitoki wasn't the only one in puppy love with the priestess.

Ahh Fluff, it's my lifeblood. Please review, your input helps me become a better writer!


	9. Who's Alpha?

"Kagome-chan, I think you may need to have a talk with Lord Sesshomaru," chirped Rin, weaving flower crowns as the group took lunch in a lush meadow.

"What about?" Kagome asked, absently fiddling her chopsticks as Rin fiddled with stems and petals.

It was a beautiful spring day, the others not far from them, Sango washing dishes in the river with Miroku as Inuyasha and Shippou squabbled about the last bit of ramen. Sesshomaru sat in the shade of a tree not far from them, Jaken watering Ah-Un to help cool the dragons in the heat. Golden eyes met hers as she studied the surroundings, quickly looking away with a flush when she realized she was staring.

"He's been transforming into his true form more and more, and I think you may need to talk to him about his beast. It's growing possessive of you, and if he views you as pack you need to establish where you fall in the hierarchy," explained Rin, noting the interaction between her lord and the young priestess.

"I would be a beta female right? Sango is the strongest female, so she would be the alpha female right?" Asked Kagome, "Inuyasha would be the beta male since he's the second strongest, and Miroku would be a pack member along with Shippou and yourself."

Rin looked at her, slightly puzzled, "Kagome, for the most part you're right, but who the alpha is isn't based only on who the strongest is—it's much more than that. If anything, you would be the alpha female, and Sesshomaru the alpha male."

Brows raising, Kagome spluttered, "Me? The alpha female? That would make me his mate right? I don't think that's right Rin."

Rin decided to evade her question, seeing the flash of warning in the demon lord's eyes, he clearly heard the entire conversation and didn't think it helpful to divulge more information.

"I may be wrong, but you should ask him yourself and clear it up with him. It may help in dealing with the beast if he ever lost control of it."

Kagome sighed, wondering how she always got into these odd situations.

Rin watched the woman she viewed as a mother consider her words, knowing it would take some time before the true meaning of her place sunk in.

 _I know she doesn't understand it yet_ , thought Rin, _but I think Sesshomaru has an idea of who he wants as his alpha female already._


	10. Kagome's new friend, Mokomoko

It dangled from his shoulders, the long, deliciously soft piece of fluff whipping back and forth in the biting wind. She knew that it could move like it had a mind of its own (the first time she freaked and thought it was a giant caterpillar crawling to devour her, Inuyasha never let her live that one down), but controlled by Sesshomaru, his Mokomoko, the extension of his aura and tail.

Kagome recalled him using it every now and again to comfort Rin and even Shippou, and how it had caressed her neck the last time Kouga came to visit.

Now in the colder area of the mountains, she had wished she had taken Sango's advice and worn a warmer kimono. Her feet were fine, she had thick socks that were waterproof so she wouldn't have to worry about the snow, but she really should have grabbed a pair of gloves or a scarf.

As if Mokomoko could hear her thoughts or sense her badly hidden shivering, it slithered off his shoulder, grabbing onto a nearby tree branch and swinging its way over to the priestess.

Surprised when the fluff dangled in front of her, as if waiting for her to grab it, she reached out her cold fingers, giving a blissful sigh as the fluff wrapped itself snugly around her, warming her all over. Her body relaxing, Kagome snuggled her cold nose into the warm fur, giving a soft sigh, her tense body relaxing with the warmth.

Unbeknownst to her, the demon lord could feel everything that his extended self did, including when the priestess started to brush her fingers absently through the fur, feeling her fingers all over his body and making him shiver slightly.

He decided, as she began to massage another area, that he would keep that little tidbit to himself. It wasn't every day that he got a back massage, after all.

Ohoho, Mokomoko may be innocent, but Sesshomaru certainly is not! Reviews help me be a better writer :)


	11. Knight in Fluffy Armor

_I get that I may look like the weakest one here,_ Kagome thought sourly, _but does that mean I'm always the one to get kidnapped?!_ While Kagome had gone off to fill her canteen in a nearby stream, she was ambushed by a group of bandits who were after her shards of the Shikon no Tama.

The leader was influenced by three large jewel shards that he had in his arms and forehead, and immediately decided that the priestess and her jewel shards were to be taken and herself used to find more shards. When she told them in no uncertain terms that she would do no such thing, the leader slapped her and ordered his men to tie her up.

They had tied her arms behind her, the rough rope chafing at her wrists and causing them to bleed, Kagome wincing as she tried to untie them to escape, the blow on her cheek throbbing. Blood dripped sluggishly, plopping onto the ground below and leaving the metallic scent in the air _. I sure hope they come and check on me_ , she thought, _the longer I'm gone the more likely it will be that they can't find me again._

A scream of pain erupted from the bandit's men, blood spraying through the air like rain, and Kagome saw a flash of silver and acid green. With a swift flick, faster than the eye could see, the bandit leader's head severed from his shoulders.

Her companions weren't far behind, and the demon lord strode over to where the priestess was tied up, cutting her ropes and helping the exhausted woman to her feet. His mokomoko slithered across her shoulders, making her feel warm and safe. Steadying herself, she looked up at Sesshomaru, blue eyes soft and gave him a small, grateful smile, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Golden eyes scanned her face, anger rising at the sight of her cheek beginning to bruise, but her smiled disarmed him. Voice soft and deep, he corrected her, "Just Sesshomaru, Kagome."

*DJ Khaled voice* ANOTHA ONE

Sorry about the late update guys, I had a performance and tech week this past week and didn't have much time to write, please stay tuned on my other fics ;) Reviews make my day brighter!


	12. Primal

Golden eyes surveyed the priestess as she reassured her companions that "Yes, she's okay" and "No, they didn't manage to take any shards, but we just got some more!" Eyes narrowing at the bruise blossoming on her cheek and swollen lip, the taiyoukai bit back the beast that was growling to come forward, to maim, to kill.

"Is everything alright Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, holding Shippou in one arm and holding hands with Rin, Jaken squawking in the background while an acorn spun on his head. She set the children down, ushering them to go and help Sango and Miroku build a fire for dinner and set out the bedrolls.

His eyes followed the children as they ran towards the monk and the slayer, and as he turned to look down at her, the beast in him began to growl for an alltogether different reason as he stared into her azure eyes. _They truly were remarkable_ , he thought, _like someone took pieces of shattered blue glass and shined the brightest of lights through._

"This one is fine, priestess," he said softly. She looked at him confusedly as he licked his thumb, and froze when he gently brushed it over the bruise on her lip and onto her cheek. The purple began to swiftly change into yellow, then fade away into her normal skin tone, the ache lessening until it was barely there.

Ignoring the flush that broke out on the high of his cheeks, Sesshomaru turned without a word and went off to hunt dinner, grabbing the acorn off of Jaken and then disappearing into the forest.

Kagome stared after him, shocked, and touched her hands to her mouth, feeling none of her previous pain. Walking over to the pond nearby, she stared into her reflection in the fading light, seeing that her busted lip and bruised cheek looked like she had never been injured at all.

Rising with an inscrutable look on her face, she stared into the forest where Sesshomaru left, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! *dodges plates and tomatoes* Life got hectic when school and my regular job started up again, so if it wasn't for classwork I barely got the opportunity to write :( I'm reworking _Entente_ to better build the world and change it around, so be on the eye for an update/reworking here soon (definitely longer chapters).

Please leave a review and I would love some cool suggestions and recommendations from you guys!


End file.
